


Slut in a Hut (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Fsub, GFE, Muffling, Nipple Play, Panties to the side, Spooning, Spooning Sex, Teasing, a little bratty, gasping, hold the moan, others in the room, sbeaky, stuck in place, threats of sexy revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: Sharing a camping hut with a few friends isn't the most ideal situation for getting frisky. But your partner can be pretty determined, and sometimes you're not exactly in a position to get away...
Relationships: partners - Relationship





	Slut in a Hut (F4M)

Slut in a Hut (F4M)  
[GFE] [others in the room] [hold the moan] [sneaky] [stuck in place] [fsub] [a little bratty] [teasing] [spooning] [nipple play] [fingering] [gasping] [muffling] [spooning sex] [panties to the side] [biting] [creampie] [threats of sexy revenge]

Sharing a camping hut with a few friends isn't the most ideal situation for getting frisky. But your partner can be pretty determined, and sometimes you're not exactly in a position to get away...

Big thanks to u/mollybloom_ for helping sketch out this story and providing the title.

Possible effects: b/g rain, zipper, bag/clothing rustles

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\----------------------  
[faint b/g rain]

All right, I think that's the last of the stuff from outside. Told you guys we should have brought everything in earlier... hey, what time is it? Does anybody feel like another drink? There's more beer, there's some cider... (pause) oh. What, is everyone going to sleep already? All of you? Come on. It's only our first night here. I'm (yawning) uh, not *that* tired... (pause) Oh. Fine, I guess. Be that way...

(tired sighing & stretching)

Whew. Now I remember why we go camping maybe once a year. Hope my legs don't stay this sore tomorrow. (pause) It looks like we finished the s'mores in just in time. Listen to that. I told you it was supposed to rain more tonight. (pause) Yeah, you're right. It's a good thing we decided to get this hut after all. I can't remember the last time we all shared one big room like this. Probably not since college, huh? (laugh) But still. Nice and cozy, isn't it? If we were actually camping out, we'd all be drenched already. Somebody had a good idea about staying indoors this time. If I do say so myself.

Ummm. Hey, babe, so which corner is ours?... (pause) I see. Nice. What was the plan for tomorrow? (pause) Ok. So we'll set the alarm for... nonexistent... and get up whenever the hell we want. How does that work for everyone? (laugh) Yeah, sounds good to me too. And keep the noise down over there, will you? Anybody snoring gets kicked outside, remember...

(quiet) Almost ready there? Yeah, I know we need to spread out the sleeping bag. Shut up, I'm doing it. You know, you could have been taking care of this while *some* of us were busy putting the food away...

(louder) Where's the light switch anyway? (pause) Oh, you guys have it over in your corner there? All right. Go ahead. See you in the morning.

[rustling of clothes/sheets]

(murmuring lower) All right. Just let me get rid of these wet pants... mm. Where's that zipper? How's this? Oof. Here, just move that arm.. Ahhh, that's better. (chuckle) Mmm, you make a good big spoon. (sigh) All right. This is nice.

(pause for a couple moments)  
(whispering from this point on)

What's the matter? Stop squirming... watch it. There are people trying to sleep over there-- hey. (laugh) Stop that... get off!

[more rustling / light (playful) slapping]

You-- mff! Gah. Watch where you're... mm, grabbing. Where do you think we are? (pause) Uh-huh. Just getting comfortable. Sure. Wait, now I'm tangled here...

[light rustling]

Mff. What? Uh, scooch back a little. My shirt's stuck under me. I can hardly move... what? (pause) Is it caught in the zipper? Fuck, how'd that happen? (pause) Gah. I can't believe this. Let me see if I can move it.

(pause; maybe more rustles)

Shit. (sigh) Oh, nevermind, I don't have to move for now. I'll figure it out later.

(steady breathing)

(hissing) Hey, what's that, mister? (pause) Yes, of course I can feel it. It's rude to poke a girl like that, you know. (giggle) You better try to calm down. And stop... squeezing... uhhhh... really?

(lightly panting)

Oh, come on. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I should have known you... mmmm.. would want to take advantage...

(lightly panting)

Ahhh. Look, we better not. (pause) Because I'm *stuck* here, that's why. Are you really going to... (gasp) Hey! That's my nipp-- mmmm! Oohhhhh.. (sigh) 

Uhhhh... But have you noticed... it's still pouring? We can't exactly, you know, sneak outside or something. (pause) Sure, that would be nice, but... (pause) What? We're all settled. Ummmmm.. look, can't you just calm down? We'll find a time to have some fun tomorrow.

(panting; getting more carried away)

Right here? Really? Ahh.. (gasp) oh, that's not fair. You know how... sensitive they are... uh. I *said* it's not the... uhh, time... at the moment. Come on, stop it. Move that hand away.

(sudden gasp) What? Nnnnngh.... that is *not* what I meant. You fucker... aaaahhhhh..

(low moan; breathing getting heavier)

Fuck. Oh, you are *asking* for it.. ohhh, that feels good... Uhh, where's your other hand? Give me that--

(muffled moan with mouth full)  
(excited breathing getting heavier)

Oh my god. Ahh. (pause) What? Well, your hand was... right there. If you're trying to.. make me cum... mmm... then I need something to keep quiet with. You're lucky if I don't bite you... unnh. Wow, I think I'm almost ready... (gasp) Ahhh! What? Why'd you stop? (pause) Well... no, I didn't say I didn't want it. Mmm. I do. That felt so good. I was getting there. Please.. (gasp) Ahhh. Oh yeah. Yessss...

(more heavy panting with mouth full)

(low exasperated moan) Gahh! Nooo.. you bastard. Don't stop now! (pause) Yes, I'm sure. Don't tease me... (pause) It's ok. I'll be quiet. (pause) I know I said no at first. But now you have me so wet... pleeeease... (pause) Uhh. What are you... doing down there? Is that your cock? Mmf-- ummmm...

(panting)

Ok. Ok, I guess. Just don't move around too much. How's that angle... gah! Why did you stop again? (pause) Really? You need me to say it? Come on... (pause) Gah! *uhmmmmm*.... ahhh.. all right. Fine. (pause) Yes. I want it. I want you to fuck me. Right here. Please... uhhh.. no, I don't care about the others. I need it. I'll be quiet. (low moan) Mmmm.. what are you doing with my panties? No. I can't move, remember? Hang on, stay behind me. I'll just pull them to the side.

(shuddering gasp)  
(low moan)

*Oh*. Thank you. Ahhh... Oh fuck. Mmm. yes, you're right. I should have just listened to you. Unnh. Ok. I'll be a good girl. I'll do what you say. Just keep going... just like that... where's your hand? (gasp) Come on. Fuck you, I'll bite if I have to. Gahhh... uuuhhhhhh...

(moaning/panting with mouth full)

That's what you want? You're saying... uhhh.. (sharp gasp) Yes. Ok. You're.. asking me to cum? Is that what you want? You want your slut to cum for you?

(shuddering moan)

Oh *yes*. Just say the word. Tell your dirty girl what to do. I'll do whatever you want... are you ready? Yes. I'm cumming... for you. All for you. Ooooohhhh... all right... yessss... ahh!

(biting again, moans/gasps to climax)  
(sighing, slowing down)

Shit. Whew. You really do not take no for an answer... (laugh) Wow. (pause) No, I'm not sorry about your fingers. You started it. Come on, I wasn't biting that hard. (pause) Oh, you're fine. You're not even bleeding. (pause) Huh. Right. We'll see about that. I won't be stuck in this bag like this every night. Now I'm really going to owe you when it's my turn. (pause) Oh yes. I said we'll find somewhere to sneak away sometime. So... watch out. (pause) We'll see. The trip's only starting. (soft laugh) I'll make sure you don't know what's coming.


End file.
